


Soldiers in Arms

by HighJinxed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Annoying Sebastian, Army, Hot army men making out, John is done with your shit Moran, M/M, Put your money where your mouth is Watson, Surrounded and making out kink, army kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighJinxed/pseuds/HighJinxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Watson was stationed in Colonel Moran's troop for a mission-only to be blind sided by the enemy and fighting back as best as they can-but all the men were brought down and killed. John had grabbed Moran before getting himself and John both killed, having found a way through the piles of dirt to a warehouse. </p>
<p>Where they are now trapped together, surrounded by Afgani soldiers who seemed to think everyone was dead and leaving them to wonder what to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers in Arms

There was an ambush. The entire troop had been killed off one by one until just two were left. Colonel Sebastian Moran and Captain John Watson. 

Trapped in a warehouse that had to be at least a decade old, surrounded from all sides by Afgani soldiers. Luckily, after ducking in here thanks to John who saw the coast was clear around the back, the troops outside now surrounding the area thought all the Brit's were dead.

"This is bad." The short blond muttered, relaxing after an hour and no signs of them entering. Leaning against a crate and sitting on the floor-the only miracle they had was they weren't trapped in the blazing sun where they would have definitively gotten heat stroke after all that adrenaline and shock that must be running through both of their systems before being able to find a way to escape.

"Could be worse." The Colonel said with a half grin-one leg stretched out as the other was up, a arm propped on his knee as he had his rifle next to him. 

"How could it possibly be worse? We just watched over a dozen men be slaughtered and are hiding like rats with no way to escape!" John whispered harshly with a incredulous look to the tall blonde. He really was crazy to be grinning at a time like this!

"Either of us could be alone.Or dead."

John stared at Colonel Moran at that. "Huh.... You know, I guess you've got a point there." 

Moran scuffed-pausing some as his sniper eyes and ears caught movement outside and relaxed again when it was someone just dragging the bodies of their now dead troop into a pile to probably burn. That happened a lot out here so there was no evidence of the ambush until it was too late. "I know I do. That's why I said it."

John punched him, hard, in the arm on a nerve. "Oi! Don't be a dick. I'm a bit overwhelmed right now."

Moran rubbed his arm and hissed lowly-both still trying to be as silent as possible as to not alert the douche-bags outside that there were still two soldiers alive inside. "Once you serve in places like Asia, Iraq, and then here; Than you'll see how not bad this is. They'll no doubt stand around like idiots until the bodies burn and than skedaddle."

" 'Skedaddle'?" John snickered under his breath causing a harsh glare from Moran's ice blue eyes. "Sorry, just sounds funny coming from big, scary, 'Basher'.

"Oh, bite me, Watson." Moran crossed his arms now as both long legs were stretched out in front of him.

"When and where?" John snarled back-that usually shutting people up with that very old insult.

Obviously John forgot who he was talking to, because that sounded like a gamble to Moran. And he never turns down a challenge. "Now, neck." Was he quick response.

"Now really isn't the time." John said, a bit taken back by the Colonels response.

Sebastian grinned and looked next to him at the shorter soldier. "So, you do want to."

"Wait-what? No! That isn't-"

"So, you're scared?"

"Dammit Colonel! We are sur-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're scared."

John glares as he had turned to lean his shoulder on the crate, huffing indignantly at how childish the man was being. "Can we change the subject?"

"Why?"

Silence.

"Hey, just admit you're homophobic or you're scared and the subject shall be changed."

"I AM-"

Moran snapped his arm out, clasping a hand over John's mouth as his voice raised. What a newbie. 

The army doctor could almost read the other's thoughts, and glared harshly before biting Moran's hand. Hard.

"Son of a-" He whispered as he snapped his hand away-getting a slight boner from the pain- but was shocked the man just did that. "I said neck..." He muttered finally with a smirk as John had torn a piece of his sleeve off and wrapped it around Sebastian's hand.

That was it. 

Swinging his leg over and straddling the taller man's hips with his knees; John didn't even waste time as he leaned down and bit down like some vampire at the junction between neck and shoulder.

It was so sudden and so quick and surprising, Sebastian moaned at the harsh treatment and pain; Grabbing the captain's hips with a steel grip before turning them so John was now on the floor under him and Sebastian was grinding into the shorter blond with a raging hard on and attacking his lips with his own.

John, taken aback himself, took a moment to process what the fuck had just happened before closing his eyes and tangling his hair in Sebastian's hair and kissing back full force-both moaning now with boners rubbing against each other and tongues down each other's throats.

This went on for nearly half an hour-losing each other in the kiss and grinding. All the while, they missed how some Afgani soldiers had come in looking for the sound of the someone inside-only to find the two men on the floor ravishing each other. Looking to one another and deciding it's not worth it, the enemy troops left the warehouse, put the burning bodies out, and left.

Not that John or Sebastian noticed until the smell of burning bodies finally ruined the mood and they found they were alone and the sun was going down. They agreed if ever in a situation like that again, to just skip the crap and start making out to pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this drabble for my friend who LOVES Moranson/Johnastian because she was having a shitty day. I thought it went well with my other short drabble of John and Sherlock, so decided to put it on here for other shippers of this ship.


End file.
